


The Void

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Blood and Gore, Death, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: Earth. Maybe if I’d stayed there, this wouldn’t have happened.





	The Void

Tendou stared out the clear glass of the dome. Beyond, the stars shone bright - brighter than usual? He wasn’t sure. Just knew that, now, it looked like the most beautiful thing he’d seen, all those galaxies lying just beyond his reach, painting a picture across pitch black that was so much clearer than any sight of the universe from Earth had been.

_ Earth. Maybe if I’d stayed there, this wouldn’t have happened.  _

But, instead, he’d gone to the moon. Had volunteered to be one of the ones to be launched through orbit, to form a colony there and make it sustainable. One of the ones to lead the riot when things had soured, when the population on Earth had been wiped out, leaving only them on a vast, empty rock hurtling through space far. 

Alone. 

Tendou sighed, but he didn’t let his head drop. Just turned, looked at those who remained. Ushijima was barely conscious, held up only because Reon had a shoulder pressed into him, keeping up upright. They’d nearly bashed his head in, had certainly tried their best, and it had certainly given him a concussion. Not that it would matter much longer. 

Shirabu’s face was covered in blood from his broken nose, from the gash on his forehead, streaked from where tears had streamed down his cheeks. There was more blood covering his jumpsuit - not his. Goshiki’s, from when he’d been riddled with bullets and Shirabu had grabbed him, held him close as Goshiki pawed at him, blood bubbling from his lips, clutching, desperate, begging to not let him go, to not let the darkness come, to not let him be alone. Right until his hands had gone limp, until his head had fallen back, blood sliding down his face as Shirabu hugged him close, wailed, so loud that it had swallowed up even the screams of the soldiers as they’d tried to beat the door in. 

Semi wasn’t there either. 

That left Tendou with a sour taste in his mouth, an uneasiness in his stomach.  _ I wonder what they did with their bodies?  _ He didn’t want to know. Didn’t want to think about Semi and Goshiki being stuffed into the crematorium, or, even worse, having their decomposition processes sped up so they could fertilize the greenhouses.  _ I hope these fuckers enjoy those fucking vegetables.  _

Tendou licked his split lip. 

Tasted blood. 

Glanced back and found Kawanishi staring at him, eyes hooded, one nearly swollen shut from where he’d been hit. But there was no malice in his eyes. Only a bone-deep sadness.  _ You should blame me. I guessed wrong.  _ About the keycodes, about where the Commander would be, about nearly everything because he’d thought  _ too much.  _ But had been impossible not to, what, with so much time to plan, with such a rush as they watched those bastards crack down harder and harder, as things deteriorated at an incredible speed.  _ Either way, we wouldn’t have survived in this place much longer.  _ It was only sad that things had ended the way they had, with so much death all around them, with dried blood painting their bodies, painful reminders of those they’d lost, of how horrifically they’d failed. 

Tendou glanced to the side. The guards shifted, straightened up. The click of heels came next, deafening in the silence. Tendou shifted, tugged gently at the cuffs. They barely moved. He couldn’t even get his long fingers to the edge to even try and figure something out - that, and, if he did, he’d probably be shocked. Or shot. He wasn’t entirely sure which was better, because, knowing those bastards, they wouldn’t bother to hit anywhere vital, not when they could watch him scream and bleed on the ground. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he watched as the Commander strode to the front of the room and turned, pinched eyes glaring down at the pitiful band on their knees before him. 

“Well,” he said softly, “Looks like all the traitors are finally being cooperative. That will make this process much easier.” 

Tendou scowled, bit back the urge to spit at the man. The light in his eyes let Tendou know that the Commander  _ knew,  _ but neither said anything. He merely clasped his hands behind his back and stared down at them all, as if they were no better than pig shit beneath his feet. 

“Really, you’ve made this so much easier for me. It will make an  _ excellent  _ example for the rest of the colony. Normally, I’d allow for some sort of… repentance. However…” A wicked smile curved his lips. “I decided that showing the rest of the colony this would really drive the point home.” 

There was a twitch. 

Tendou glanced to the side. Kawanishi stared at him, eyes hard. Flicked his eyes to the Commander. Tendou’s eyes widened. He shook his head, fractional. Kawanishi’s lips tugged up in a faint smile.  _ “Survive.”  _

He threw himself upright before Tendou could scream, could knock him back to the ground, and Kawanishi dove forward, straight towards the Commander, screaming.  _ “Go, go, go!”  _

But Tendou was frozen in place - they all were. It all happened too quick, but it crawled by, snail-like. Safeties clicked. The Commander’s eyes narrowed. He raised his own laser pistol. Shoved it right into Kawanishi’s stomach. 

Pulled the trigger. 

Tendou closed his eyes, felt hot blood splatter. There were whimpers. Someone moaned. He took a deep breath. Tried to block out the sound of Kawanishi’s ragged breathing, of him hitting the floor with a heavy thump. The chuckles that followed. 

“Well,” the Commander hummed, “I see we have our first volunteer. Get this bastard into the airlock.” 

The guards around them heaved Kawanishi up, forced him to stand despite the hole blown through him, and they shoved him towards the airlock, leaving a stream of red behind him. They slammed the door. Locked it. Tapped the panel beside it as Kawanishi turned, clutched at the window in the door with wide, terrified eyes, smearing bloody fingerprints along the glass. 

_ I’m sorry.  _

Tendou bit his cheek. 

Watched as the lights in the airlock flashed. As the door to the outside opened. Kawanishi’s eyes clenched - and then he was gone. Shot out into space, left to tumble through the great emptiness and die from lack of oxygen, from the temperature, from the inhospitable nature that lay beyond. He could see Kawanishi through the glass, white jumpsuit clear against the black. Could see the way he thrashed for five seconds, ten, went still after twenty. 

Floated there, limp.

Dead. 

_ What a shitty way to go.  _

Tendou glanced around. Found his comrades staring forward, blank, smeared with fresh blood. There was a grunt, a cry of protest, and he turned just in time to see a guard smash the butt of her gun against Reon’s face, shoving him back as two more heaved Ushijima up. 

It was a struggle to drag him over to the airlock, his body barely cooperating, but they managed. They didn’t even bother to try and stand him up, just tossed him down on the ground. A disgrace for such a huge, intimidating, proud man. One who was already centimeters away from death as it was. Tendou didn’t want to watch, nearly couldn’t - but he forced himself to. Watched as they typed the code in. As the lights flashed. As the doors slid open and sucked Ushijima out. He fought even less. Probably didn’t even realize what was happening. 

A howl made him turn, guards hauling Shirabu to his feet. Shirabu snapped at them, teeth clicking, looking positively savage with the blood caked to his face as he kicked and thrashed in their arms. “You fucking bastards! You’ll fucking die! You’ll all fucking burn!” 

The Commander halted the guards, stepped close. Grinned as he pushed his face into Shirabu’s, patted his cheek. “And who will do that, hm?” 

Shirabu snarled, lunged forward and tried to bite his finger. Got punched in retaliation, and then they tossed him into the airlock. He rose, just barely able to peek out the glass, to stare at the few who remained. With a flash of lights, a wail of noise, he was gone too, floating in space, thrashing, clawing at his throat, his chest, everything, desperate, frantic. It was almost too much to watch, but Tendou watched as Shirabu went still with a final shudder. Then as they sent Yamagata out. Then Reon. 

And then he was left, kneeling in the silence, all alone. 

He rose before the guards could touch him, levelled a stare with the Commander. He smiled faintly, eyes narrowed as Tendou let them nudge him forward. 

The Commander halted them before he could reach the airlock though, and they eyed one another for a long moment. The Commander smirked. “Pity. You all were such valuable assets. Too bad you were all fools.” 

“At least we weren’t stupid enough to side with some psycho,” Tendou said softly, voice carrying in the deathly silence. “Death is a better alternative to living beneath you. I’ll take death over you.” 

The Commander bared his teeth. “Lucky you then.” 

They shoved him into the airlock unceremoniously. Tendou didn’t bother to look back. Just stared forward, out the small window in the other door. At the bodies that lay beyond, all of them still, frozen in time, never to decay without the oxygen. 

Beeps broke the silence. 

The lights flashed. 

He closed his eyes. 

Smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the HQBB chat _again_
> 
> If you liked, leave me a comment and hit me up at [tumblr](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
